bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lewajohnson
Hi, welcome to Comic Land! Thanks for your edit to the Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VakamaTK (talk) 10:02, 20 March 2009 Thank you! Heh, I have been here for a few months. Lewajohnson :I suppose you missed the big thing on Khols' page. But in case you did, that's not VTK. It's a robot that works for Wikia designed to greet every new member and person who forgot to make an account. --Gerlicky 16:22, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Oh. Oops. Eljay Chimoru 2.0 Hey, this might be a big favor for me to ask, but could you provide a picture of Chimoru 2.0 for the Chimoru article? Just one picture, maybe of a Matoran just standing? You see, I'm working on a personal project to fix that article, and it would be great if you could provide me with the picture so I can complete it. Since you're the only one active that's in the NWI, I thought I should go to you first... KH.png‎ 03:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, I can get you a picture! Only, it most likely will be so that no one can take it. Eljay :Thanks, I really appreciate it. :Would you mind also doing part of the article on Chimoru 2.0? I don't know that much about it... KH.png‎ 03:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I have an idea. On my page, there is a picture Tapika made of me in Chimoru 2.0. Me holding a mangosteen? See if you want to use that. And sure, I can help. Also, I'd like to add (by myself) the history of the kit and the controvisy. If that ain't a problem... Eljay :Well, I was sorta hoping to have them all of the same "character" (body color, mask, etc.) so people can see the difference between the versions of the kit...VTP's working on the others, so if you could recolor one of your sheets to the Matoran type after he's done? :And thanks again. :KH.png‎ 04:09, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Also, just saw your edit...may I ask that you please leave Lai out of the article to avoid another argument? KH.png‎ 04:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Sure. I just wanted to put it there as so people understand why Dlakii forced me out of his topics. Made the edit. Maybe that would suit it. And, I do wish to point out, my name has never been said LJ: Toa of Mangosteen. If you can, could you undo the redirect? Eljay :It's just in case someone looks for you under that name. :And thanks for the edit. Though I think controversies is spelled like that. I'll edit that, though. I'll tell you when VTP has the others up do so can do the 2.0 image. Thanks again. :KH.png‎ 04:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Has the others up so can do the 2.0 image? Okie dokie. If I can be of anymore help, I'll be here. Eljay :VTP said he'd do them, but he lives in Bulgaria, so it might be quite late here (as I am assuming you live in America because of your statements. And yes, it is a shame mangosteen can't be shipped here... :Just out of curiosity, how did Gav and Omega get to use 2.0 anyhow? KH.png‎ 04:34, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Gav and Omega both wanted the kits for comics. Omega got it by helping me and Merc. Gavla did the same. Merc only lets me give the kit to those who prove they will use it well and keep it. Most of the time I helped them. But yeah, that's how. Shall this be mentioned on the page? Eljay :Probably. It will be useful to others. :Also, no one can use the kit if they downloaded it when it was "released", right? :And are you or aren't you mentioning the "Lai Incident"? :Also, do you know when BZP will be back up? KH.png‎ 04:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :1: No one can. Merc said if you have it, you can't use it unless he says. :2: I am mentioning the many incidents. :3: Sadly, no D: --Lewajohnson 05:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Eljay :Hey, could you make the Chimoru 2.0 thing now? VTP's given it to me, so what I need is a Matoran with a red Hau, red body, red feet, and yellow limbs (arms and legs). :Thanks. : -User Page-Talk 23:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Tis up. --Lewajohnson 23:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Eljay :Thank you, thank you. :I'll have to enlarge it a bit, though. : User Page-Talk 00:08, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Okie dokie! --Lewajohnson 00:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Eljay Chatrooms DO NOT LINK TO CHATROOMS ON THE BZP COMICS WIKI. I have caught you doing so twice. If I find one more example of you doing so, you will be banned; indeed, under certain upcoming rules, you would have been banned permanently for just the two offences, so you are arguably being let off easy here. Do I make myself clear? --Dlakii Talk! 02:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I NEVER KNEW THERE WAS ANY SUCH RULE PRESENT! I don't like being talked to like a little kid. Dokuma never punished me, and he was the one who I was asking to come. So, please talk to HIM. --Lewajohnson 02:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Giving lip to the staff = not cool. Blocked for one week. --Dlakii http://i707.photobucket.com/albums/ww75/Dlakii/BZPower/s-team.gif Talk! 03:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) HI! Hi Elj! -Kohu of The Kaichiva Family 19:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC)